


saw your face in a crowded place (you are beautiful)

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Newt Scamander, Feminization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Small Penis, Sub Percival Graves, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: The things he feels in moments like these are frightening sometimes, but never enough to actually make him fight. Newt knows too well how much to push and how far. As far as Percival is concerned, the silks around his wrists and ankles are just an extension of Newt's power here, and Percival is happy to submit to it, though his heart pounds and pounds andpounds...





	saw your face in a crowded place (you are beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 6 & 7 - Size Difference, Bondage, and Body Worship
> 
> this was supposed to be me combining days in order to save some semblance of time since work keeps getting in my way. considering that i'm posting this on the 10th, lololol just enjoy the porn

"You look beautiful like this, I promise," Newt says.

Percival trembles, not quite believing him. He tries to pulls his hands down from the headboard to hide his face, but they, like his ankles, are bound in place by wide loops of soft silk -- very strong, very gentle, impossible for Percival to break free from without using magic, and Percival won't do that. The things he feels in moments like these are frightening sometimes, but never enough to actually make him fight. Newt knows too well how much to push and how far. As far as Percival is concerned, the silks are just an extension of Newt's power here, and Percival is happy to submit to it, though his heart pounds and pounds and  _ pounds  _ with the heavy memory of Grindelwald.

Newt puts a heavy hand in the center of Percival's chest to calm him.

He tries to remember that he asked for this -- that he confessed to Newt that he didn't feel like himself in his own body anymore. Grindelwald had stolen his appearance, his mannerisms, his life -- and now, Percival couldn't look in a mirror without flinching away from it reflexively. 

But Newt always has a way of making Percival feel appreciated, loved, and yes -- beautiful. So he asked for this. The exquisite torture of accepting Newt's attention without reciprocation, and the gut-wrenching terror of letting the other man make the necessary changes to make Percival see the truth instead of Grindelwald's shadow behind his own features.

"Shh," Newt soothes, grinding languidly between Percival's thighs.

Newt's cock is a relentlessly heavy weight inside him. It almost hurts to have been stretched around it for so long, but even the little jolts of pleasure he gets from it are secondary to the knot of heat locked inside his cock. He whines as he pushes his chest into Newt's palm, begging wordlessly for a stronger touch -- something to distract him 

"You should see yourself," Newt says. He squeezes his hands over Percival's chest, sliding his fingers around his nipples until they grow tight and hard. "You're flushed all over. I could just--"

Newt bends to take one of Percival's nipples into his mouth and sucks at it so softly that Percival squirms at being teased. Even the scrape of teeth is dull and deep, applying pressure and biting wide around the muscle. Newt lingers for long enough that his nipple starts to get sore. The ache tightens into a sweet kind of pain, and Percival whispers tiny pleas that he's rather glad that Newt ignores. When Newt finally moves on to the other nipple, the first burns tightly, relieved by the feeling of air cooling the saliva left behind.

"You're being so good," Newt praises. "My good girl."

Percival writhes at the word  _ girl _ .

"I'm not--"

Newt huffs a laugh and rolls his hips, nudging the tip of his cock snugly against that needy gland inside him. Percival clenches down with a gasp. "But you are," he says. "You've taken me so well. I know you were worried earlier."

Percival was. Very worried. It had been so long since he'd taken cock, and Newt is bigger than him -- in every way really. Taller, broader, and his cock....

"And look here," Newt says, sliding his hand down the length of Percival's body. Down down to-- "Your clit is just begging for attention."

Newt's hand rolls over the small cock doing its very best to get hard within its chastity device. Percival groans at how easily he slicks up Newt's fingers, and when he chances a look down, he can't even see his cock. It's covered completely by the cup of Newt's palm. He can only see thin glimmers of the metal that holds back his erection, and even that makes him fall back into the pillows with a thick moan.

"When I first met you," Newt comments as he starts to move his hips in earnest. Each thrust rocks Percival upward, pushing his small cock against the roughness of Newt's hand. "You were larger than life. I had no idea how much you were hiding under those bulky clothes. I dreamed of finding out. I thought about having to subdue you just like this, so you could see how good you could be for me."

Percival hides his face against his shoulder, panting heavily. He's so close, so very close. He yanks uselessly at the silk bonds around his wrists and arches when they keep him from touching himself. He feels caught, pinned between two points, unable to wrest free of his bonds and unwilling to let Newt retreat more than a few inches without whining for him to fill him up again.

"Then I was introduced to the reality," Newt goes on, slowing down again. 

Percival sobs in frustration, pulling at the silk around his ankles with all his strength until he has to give up. He really can't move anywhere without Newt letting him. So he grips Newt's cock with his hole as tightly as he can, hoping that doing so will entice Newt back into action. Newt shudders above him, lashes fluttering, but that's Percival's only victory. The thrusts stop altogether, and Newt smiles at Percival's breathless curses.

"The truth of you was so much better than anything I thought it could be," Newt says. "I remember how nervous you were. How you tried to hide it by undressing quickly. How you eventually came so hard from me playing with your little clit."

"Please," Percival begs, feeling his face burn at Newt's words. He's not certain if he wants Newt to stop speaking or to continue, or if he just wants Newt to continue fucking him. Any of the above, really. 

"Poor baby girl," Newt whispers. "I bet you hurt here, don't you?" His fingers tease the soft wet tip of his cock between the metal circles wrapped around him. Percival nods frantically, unable to voice how much his cock aches for attention. "Let me help."

Newt taps a finger against the chastity device, and it retracts back to the base to form a simple cock ring. Percival hisses at the sudden freedom, cock springing upward. Despite how hard he is, his cock still isn't much larger than a man's thumb, so when Newt starts stroking him, he does so with just two fingers, pinching Percival's little cocklet between them.

"You're just so  _ cute _ ," Newt says. "Are you going to come for me, pretty girl? Is your sweet clit going to squirt all over my hand?"

"Shit,  _ Newt, _ " Percival cries. He shakes his head, straining against the bondage as he sucks in hitching breaths. Newt's fingers feel too good, pulling on his little cock. "Please, please, no--"

"No?" Newt smiles. "What's the matter, kitten? Do you not want to?"

Percival chews on his lower lip. Newt rolls his palm over Percival's balls and pulls at them -- not really intending to tease, though it still makes tears form at the corner of Percival's eyes.

"Do I need to do more to make you come?" 

Percival nodded.

"What do you need, kitten?" 

Percival wastes no time. "Come in me. Please, Newt, I need your come--  _ ahh _ !"

"Like that? Newt asks, sounding breathlessly smug as he thrusts again. He grinds his dick into Percival's prostate brutally, forcing out fervent moans. "So beautiful. So fucking gorgeous. Look at your cock."

Percival does, brows drawn together. His cock is bobbing with each thrust, leaking profusely out of its cherry red tip. It throbs to the beat of his heart, to the rapid hammering of Newt's cock. He's never felt so hot. He stares at it for as long as he can  before the pleasure has his head falling back again. Newt shoves his fat cock into him a few more times and bends down to sink his teeth into Percival's shoulder as he stills inside him, cock as deep as he can get it.

Percival twitches helplessly at the warmth that seeps out of his ass around Newt's girth. He clenches, trying to keep it all in, but more just keeps coming -- and then Newt pulls out and Percival is left punched out and gaping, with come pouring out his ass.

" _ Oh _ ," he breathes, whimpering faintly.

Newt looks down at him, mouth red and eyes dark with satisfaction. "How do you feel?" he asks.

_ Wonderful, _ Percival wants to say.  _ Transcendent. I feel beautiful. _

Instead he can only hum, lashes dipping lazily as Newt's fingers scoop up a mixture of come and lube from between his cheeks and return it to his hole.

"Good," Newt says, having apparently understood him regardless. He yanks the silk off of one of Percival's ankles and lifts the newly freed leg over his shoulder. "Again?"

Percival shivers, aching.

"Yes," he whispers. "Please."


End file.
